


Marriage of Convenience

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Best of Avatar 500 [8]
Category: A Very Potter Musical, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for his missing scarf, Mako makes a strange new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Feel", for Avatar_500

His scarf was missing.

Mako had checked the locker room, his bedroom and Toza's beat up jalopy with no luck. Now he trudged down the street, retracing his steps, hoping to catch a glimpse of it. Stupid to be so hung up over a scarf, he chided himself. But he had worn it for so long, his neck felt bare and exposed without it.

A flash of color caught his eye and he looked up. Something striped like a rainbow hung from a nearby lamp post. Mako squinted at it, circled around, leaned in closer.

It was a scarf. Much bigger than his missing one, but definitely a scarf...

...which proceeded to lift one end, on which was two black felt eyes and a wide crescent mouth, and say in a peculiar accent, "Would you mind getting me down please? There's a piece of metal jutting into my weave and its very uncomfortable."

Anyone else would have likely screamed, but Mako wasn't given to hysterics. He lifted the scarf off of the post and it wiggled in his hands like a wooly snake. "Ahh," it said. "Much better. Now, where am I?"

"You're...in Republic City."

"Oh? And where's that?"

"In the United Republic."

"That's rather vague. United Republic of what?"

"That's just its name."

The scarf made a sound like someone sneezing into a sweater. "How far away is Britain?"

"What?"

"Oh dear. When Neville Longbottom messes up a spell, he really messes it up." It sighed. "I'm probably not even on Earth anymore, am I?"

Now Mako was really confused. "Earth? You mean like dirt and rocks?"

"Never mind." The scarf hung limply over his arm. "I'm never going to see the Sorting Hat ever again..."

Mako was too busy trying to come to terms with the existence of a talking scarf to ask what it meant by that. Still, it seemed so dejected, the arc of its felt mouth now upside down, that he said, "I just lost my scarf."

Its smile managed to be sympathetic and bizzare at the same time. "How terrible for you. Was it a talking scarf as well?"

"No. You're the first I've ever seen."

"Ah." It slithered up his arm and draped itself around his neck. "Well, since we both seem to be temporarily without a partner, what do you say we stick together for a while?"

Mako considered this. The scarf was a little...okay, very tacky, and he was sure to be the butt of endless jokes from Bolin, but—he lifted a section and touched it lightly to his cheek—it was so soft.

"Sure," he said,

"Wonderful." It settled down, then suddenly lifted up again. "You are? How intriguing."

"What are you talking about?"

The scarf chuckled. "Let's just say you and I are going to get along famously."


End file.
